The present invention generally pertains to pallets. More specifically, the present invention pertains to metallic pallets, particularly aluminum pallets. The present invention also pertains to methods of making pallets.
Pallets are commonly used to support and transport objects or loads. Existing pallets have been constructed from wood. Wood pallets are typically constructed from various wood boards assembled together by fasteners, such as nails or staples. Wood pallets can have disadvantages. For example, wood pallets may be water or fluid absorbent, environmentally unfriendly, susceptible to damage, susceptible to tire, and rather heavy.
Pallets have also been constructed from plastic materials. Existing plastic material pallets also can have disadvantages. Plastic material pallets may not be fire retardant. Fire retardants, such as bromine, can be added to plastic material pallets.
However, such additives tend to significantly increase the costs of plastic pallets and may not be desired for food carrying applications.
Pallets are generally subjected to significant abuse and pallet damage can be a concern. Pallets may be struck by fork lift tines or dropped on an edge of the pallet, for example. The impact of a fork lift tine on a pallet can cause significant damage to the pallet and compromise the pallet's functional ability and even render the pallet unusable. Similarly, pallets may be dropped on a side, edge or corner and suffer damage.
Accordingly, needs exist to improve pallets for the reasons mentioned above and for other reasons.